Cause I Will Be The One
by KTxx
Summary: Her eyes were bright in excitement as they scanned the group. But then they met his... And his heart skipped a beat. - Haley/Julian. AU. One-Shot.


**AN:** No, your eyes are not deceiving you; I'm _actually_ posting something Haley/Julian for the first time in months. I don't know, OTH spoilers are getting me excited for some possible Haley/Julian scenes, I'm hoping it's true. And I just love this pairing so much.

This didn't mean that this is very good, but I just really wanted to post some HJu.

So please let me know what you think(:

* * *

><p><em>He first spotted her in the movie store.<em>

He was reaching for the last copy on Grease 2 when it disappeared from right in front of his eyes.

Julian blinked slowly in confusion before turning to his right and spotting a fine ass on legs walking away from him, down the aisle. Her curled, honey blonde hair almost reached her butt which swayed as she sauntered away. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes from it.

But that bitch stole his Grease 2!

''Excuse me,'' he called out to her.

She turned around then, and her face just kind of... _struck him._

Her skin was tanned, but not in that fake orange way that most girls had these days. But it looked soft. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her full lips matched. She had deep brown eyes that he found himself getting lost in for a second. He couldn't even breathe. She was absolutely stunning.

_She stole your Grease 2, Julian. Your Grease 2,_ his mind reminded him.

''T- that was mine, I was about to rent it and you just snatched it.'' he almost stuttered.

The woman raised an amused eyebrow. ''Grease 2?''

Julian swallowed thickly. ''Yeah,''

''Well, you should've been quicker,'' she stated with a small laugh.

He grew angry. This was _Grease 2,_ his favourite movie ever which he really wanted to watch tonight. She can't just take it! ''Well, you should've... bought the first one. Everyone says its better- which it isn't.''

''I haven't seen it, yet. That's why I'm buying it. If you know it so well, then it wouldn't do you any harm not to watch it for one night. And if you're such a big fan, then you should already own a copy.'' she stated matter-of-factly. ''See ya.''

And before he could respond, she was gone.

Yet Julian couldn't help but smile.

She was really something.

* * *

><p><em>He grew to like her in a grocery store.<em>

He scanned the items in the machine. Oh how he loved self checkouts, it was so much easier than making awkward conversation with the cashier. And he only had a couple of items anyway; it made him feel guilty for taking up line space.

''Damn it,'' a voice muttered to the left of him.

Julian looked and saw the girl from the movie store the other day. She was hitting the side of the machine as it wouldn't let her process the next item. Her hair was straight today, it even reached _past_ her butt. She still looked as amazing as she did last time, but hey, she stole his _Grease 2._

''You're leaning on the weight,'' he informed her as he leaned over. ''It thinks you're putting something that you've not scanned for in your shopping bag. If you lean off it then you'll be fine.''

She looked over at him, her eyes widening in slight surprised. She smiled gratefully, taking a step backwards so she wasn't on the machine in any way possible. ''Thanks,'' she said sweetly. ''You're the Grease 2 guy, right?''

''That's me, did you at least enjoy it?''

''Um, well...''

''You thought it sucked, didn't you?'' Julian laughed at her guilty expression, smiling when she nodded sheepishly. ''Don't worry, it's not your fault you can't appreciate awesome movies.''

She rolled her eyes, scanning another one of her items. ''Or maybe it's not my fault that _you_ can't. I was doing you a favour by taking the last copy!''

''No, you know what I had to do? Watch Grease. The first one!''

''Well, I'm sorry, okay? If I could take it back I would. Really, I would. Is it possible to _un_-see things?''

''Ha ha,'' he said dryly. ''You just-''

''Excuse me,'' one of the grocery store workers said sharply as he approached. ''Are you almost done? There is a big line of people waiting to use the machines.''

''Oh, oh! Sorry,'' Julian said quickly, picking up his last item (the Grease 2 DVD) and scanning it. He tapped a few more buttons and entered his credit card in the machine. After typing some more buttons he picked up his bags, surprised to see that his mystery girl (_whoa, where did that come from_?) was now waiting outside for him.

He pulled out the DVD case from the bag, waving it in front of her. ''I took your advice. Does this make me a good fan now?''

''Nice one,'' she grinned with a laugh.

Julian realised that she had the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

''I just wanted to say, um, bye.'' His mystery girl said, sending him a shy wave before walking towards the parking lot.

''Uh, yeah, bye!''

His palms started to sweat.

What was _wrong_ with him?

* * *

><p><em>He learned her name in a dance studio.<em>

He readjusted the gym bag on his shoulder as he headed into the dance studio. He was attending his weekly aerobics class. It didn't mean he wore tight clothing and sweat bands, but it was a lot easier than playing basketball or baseball with the guys (mainly because he sucked at both), he just preferred to do his exercise with a group of people which wasn't too straining.

Julian placed the bag on the floor along with the others and got into a space, waving to a couple of friends he had made.

The door opened again and all the eyes turned to _her._

_Oh crap._

Her hair was in a messy bun, with some small curls falling out and framing her face. The shorts she were wearing shown off her tiny legs and the pumps she was wearing made it clear how insanely short her feet were.

''Hi guys, I'm Haley. As you know, Jane had a baby so I'm taking over for a couple of months.''

Her eyes were bright in excitement as she scanned the group.

Then they met his.

And his heart skipped a beat.

That stunning smile widened as she laughed under her breath. ''Hey, it looks like there's not enough room there. So why don't you move up to the front?''

He cursed under his breath as he sulked and walked forwards so he was only a couple of metres away from her. ''You're never gonna let this go, are you?'' Julian muttered to her, his cheek resembling tomatoes.

''Nope,'' she chuckled, popping on the 'p'. ''Okay, now let's get this class started!''

* * *

><p><em>He asked her out at a parking lot.<em>

''I got you a present,'' she announced, placing her hand in her bag as they made their way to where their cars were parked. It had become a sort of ritual for them now. They would always park their cars next to each others when they arrived at the studio and walk to them together at the end of class; it had been that way for the past three weeks.

Julian looked at her in amusement as she fiddled through her bag. He couldn't help but smile at anything she did, she was just this big bundle of brightness that lit up the room whenever she entered. He knew what was happening, but he wouldn't admit it to himself just yet.

She pulled a bright pink sweatband out and handed it to him with a beaming smile. ''You sweat a lot, I thought that maybe this could help.'' Haley giggled at his annoyed expression, but he laughed because he knew she was only teasing. ''You have to wear it in the next session, you _have to._''

He slipped it on his head, grinning from ear to ear when her laughs escalated.

''You look _ridiculous_,''

''Why thank you,'' Julian drawled, realising that they had reached her car. He didn't want her to go, not yet. ''Hey, do you want to get some coffee?''

Haley looked surprised by the offer, but she nodded, making his heart begin to pound.

''Yeah. Yeah, okay.''

* * *

><p><em>He first kissed her in a coffee shop.<em>

''You know when Jane comes back, what are you gonna do then?'' he asked, sipping his cup of coffee as they sat in the booth in the corner of the show. They weren't completely opposite each other, more at different sides of the table. Meaning he could smell her perfume. It smelled like strawberries. It was slightly intoxicating, actually.

Or was that just Haley?

Her face paled. ''I have... _no idea._'' she coughed uncomfortably. ''I hope they'll maybe give me my own class, or Jane could let me help her out. I like this town, I don't really wanna leave.''

''I don't want you to leave either,'' he admitted earnestly.

''Well, we still have months yet,'' she rolled her eyes, dismissing the subject. Or just sweeping it under the rug until Jane actually _did_ return. Whatever you want to call it.

But he wasn't going to just let her leave. He would find her a job somewhere, he would help her, he could even loan her money, anything so she wouldn't leave. She had quickly become an important fixture in his life. He didn't want her to leave, not ever. She was bossy and cheeky and _fun._ And he wanted her to stay.

She took a sip of her cappuccino, a little form moustache forming on her lips afterwards.

Julian chuckled, pointing to it. ''You got a little...''

''What- where?''

He wiped some of it off with his fun, realising that his face got closer to hers as he did so. He froze. No, no, he couldn't, could he? They barely even know each other! And she's just...

''You're such an idiot,'' Haley giggled, grabbing his t-shirt and bring him closer before claiming her lips to his.

He cupped her face with his hand as their lips moved together slowly.

She was an insanely awesome kisser too, figures.

When she pulled away, she smiled at him brightly.

''I want you to stay,'' he whispered.

Haley nodded, biting her bottom lip. ''Maybe I will.''

* * *

><p><em>She did.<em>

_And he fell more and more in love with her each day._


End file.
